


I'm not brave

by Moe89



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Baggins...Contea...parole così innocue, così fatali.  Un urlo nella sua testa e, prima che se ne accorga, nella sua gola."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not brave

_**I'm not brave** _

 

_"Fredda la mano, le ossa e il cuore. Freddo è il corpo del viaggiatore"_

Urla, scalcia, grida e graffia, il ripugnante Gollum. Le braccia e le gambe gli dolgono, ma ancora di più è la testa a fargli male. Troppe voci, troppe urla -sue?- troppo e basta.

Ha paura, ha paura come quel giorno di tanti anni fa in cui l'anello gli fu portato via. Il giorno in cui tutto ebbe inizio. Ha paura degli orchi, fetide creature prive di emozione, ma non di armi; ha paura di ciò che sa non deve dire, di quel sibilo malvagio nella sua testa pronunciato da quella voce così simile alla sua eppure così diversa. La voce di Lui.

_"Non vede quel che il futuro gli porta quando il sole è calato e la luna è morta"_

Baggins...Contea...parole così innocue, così fatali. Un urlo nella sua testa e, prima che se ne accorga, nella sua gola.

Vorrebbe avere il coraggio di ribellarsi, il coraggio di lottare, il coraggio di morire. Ma non ce l'ha ed il dolore è troppo forte.

Urla, scalcia, grida, graffia e...piange, il ripugnante Gollum; ma non importa più ormai...

Sanno.


End file.
